creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Silberne Buch
Der Tag, an dem Ellie das Silberne Buch fand, war in vieler Hinsicht ein düsterer: Es war ein verregneter Tag, an dem der Himmel mit Wolken verhangen war und die Tropfen als feiner Sprühnebel durch die Luft wirbelten. Es war ein weiterer Tag, an dem Ellie einen Schultag lang vom Spott und Hass ihrer Mitschüler und ihrer Lehrer verfolgt worden war. Und es war eben der Tag, an dem sie das Silberne Buch fand. Sie war nach der Schule in den kleinen Wald, etwas außerhalb der Stadt gerannt. Dort verbrachte sie meistens ihre Tage, sie kletterte auf den Bäumen umher, balancierte auf dünnen Baumstämmen über den Fluss oder lag einfach im Moos und blickte hoch zum Blätterdach, sah den goldenen Lichtflecken bei ihrem Tanz im Grün zu, wenn die Sonne denn schien. Heute wollte sie etwas tiefer in den Wald vordringen, als sie es meistens wagte, zu dem kleinen See, in dem im Sommer manchmal schwimmen ging. Heute wollte sie einfach nur am Ufer sitzen und alleine sein, die Gedanken weit weg von Menschen wie Dina Reiver oder dem Schulleiter, Herrn Holzenbrot. Der Weg zum See war etwas versteckt, einer dieser Trampelpfade, die man meist nur sah, wenn man wusste, wo sie waren. Der Pfad wirkte durch augenscheinlich dichtes Gestrüpp. Im Vorbeigehen pflückte Ellie ein paar Brombeeren und aß sie. Wilde Beeren schmeckten etwas saurer, als die, die man im Laden verkaufte. Vermutlich wurden die auf Süße gezüchtet. Oben in den Bäumen sangen die Vögel ein wildes Konzert, trotz des miesen Wetters, und glitzernd fielen dicke Tropfen, die sich auf den Blättern über ihr angesammelt hatten, auf Ellies Haupt. Es störte sie nicht. Dann kam sie zu einer Art Lichtung und blieb verwirrt stehen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass hier eine Lichtung gewesen wäre. Es war auch nicht wirklich eine Lichtung, die Bäume standen hier nur sehr weit auseinander, doch die Äste breiteten sich auch entsprechend weit aus und bildeten auch hier ein dichtes Dach aus Holz und Blatt, durch das nicht ein ungefilterter Sonnenstrahl gedrungen wäre, hätte es an diesem Tag Sonnenstrahlen gegeben. Vielleicht hatte irgendjemand hier das Gestrüpp entfernt und so die freie Fläche geschaffen? Nicht auszuschließen. Und Lichtungen tauchten ja nicht einfach auf. Ellies Aufmerksamkeit wurde eh von etwas anderem beansprucht: Mitten auf der Lichtung, baumelte ein Buch an einem Seil vom Astgeflecht. "Wer macht sowas?", fragte Ellie ins Nichts hinein. Erst zögerlich, dann etwas schneller, bewegte sie sich auf das Buch zu. Der Einband schien etwas zu glänzen, die Farbe war ein helles Grau, oder Silber. Natürlich bemerkte auch Ellie, dass das ganze wie eine Falle aussah, doch wer verwendete Bücher als Köder? Leserattenfänger? Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, und etwas Frust darüber, dass sie keine Freunde hatte, denenn sie dieses Wortspiel je würde präsentieren können, versuchte sie versuchsweise, das Buch aus der Schlinge zu lösen. Stattdessen riss das Seil, es musste wohl schon recht vermodert gewesen sein. Was komisch war, denn zuletzt war Ellie vor etwa einer Woche hier gewesen, da hatte hier definitiv noch keine exekutierte Enzyklopedie gehangen. Rasch riss sie auch den Teil des Seiles durch, der das Buch geschlossen hielt, und blätterte es auf. "Nun, das wirft irgendwie nur noch mehr Fragen auf", stellte sie fest: Die Seiten des Buches waren leer. Das Papier war offensichtlich älter, es hatte einen gelblichen Stich und war nicht mehr ganz glatt, doch im ganzen Buch, so erkannte Ellie beim durchblättern, schien nicht ein Wort geschrieben zu stehen, nicht ein Bild illusitrert, nicht ein einziger Tropfen Tinte vergossen zu sein. Ein Kribbeln im Nacken bewegte Ellie dazu, den Blick von dem Buch zu lösen und sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihr, nahe des Trampelpfades, von dem sie gekommen war, stand ein Junge. Er lächelte, drehte sich um und rannte weg und Ellie war offen gesagt zu perplex um ihm zu folgen, oder überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, von herumstehen und starren einmal abgesehen. "Was zur Hölle?", murmelte sie wieder und wieder zu sich selbst. Sie ging von der Llichtung aus direkt nach Hause, das Buch nahm sie mit. In ihrem Kopf türmten sich halbrohe Gedanken auf, sie sie nicht wirklich zuende zu denken wünschte, Fragen, die ihr bedeutungslos schienen. Sie beschloss, die Verwirrung mit Schlaf zu kurieren und ging direkt zu Bett. Sie träumte von Seiten und sie träumte von Schrift. Dina biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Heute würde sie es tun. Sie würde sich entschuldigen. Sie würde auf Ellie zugehen und sagen: "Hey, tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Leben immer so zur Hölle mache. Ich fühle mich furchtbar deswegen, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich immer so bin." Und weil Ellie ein besserer Mensch war als sie, würde sie ihr vergeben und sie würden wahre, beste Freundinnen werden. Genau, und dann reitet ihr auf euren goldenen Einhörnern durch die Welt und verteilt Süßigkeiten und Regenbögen an bedürftige Kinder, ''kommentierte eine beißende, kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Aber dennoch, es war das Richtige. Sie musste es tun. Unruhig spähte sie über den Schulhof und die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinweg. Die erste Stunde begann in zehn Minuten, wenn Ellie nicht rechtzeitig kam, würde sich Dina in der großen Pause entschuldigen müssen. Nur würde es dann schwierig sein, sie unbemerkte irgendwo abzufangen. ''Oder wir entschuldigen uns morgen? Nächste Woche? In zwölf Jahren? Nein, sie hatte es lange genug aufgeschoben. Heute würde sie offiziell aufhören eine fiese, gemeine Bi... Oh, da war sie! Mit ihrem roten Haarschopf leuchtete Ellie immer etwas in der Menge, außerdem war sie recht groß und schlaksig, sie stach einfach hervor. Oblgeich sie heute auffälligerweise dunklere Kleidung trug als sonst. Dina gab sich einen Ruck und ging auf sie zu. Mittlerweile war der Schülerstrom quasi versiegt, sie waren relativ alleine. Gut, dann würde es leichter sein, sich zu ent- "Ah, Zeit zur Ellie-Jagd?" Thabea und Hannah holten von hinten mit Dina auf. "Lass mal ihren Ranzen in die Büsche werfen", schlug Thabea vor, "Die vor dem Chemie-Raum, Herr Brandt wird richtig ausrasten!" Sie kicherte bei der Vorstellung. "Lass mal echt machen!" Dina biss sich so stark auf die Lippe, dass sie Blut schmeckte. Dann setzte sie ein Grinsen auf und koordinierte: "Tabby und ich halten fest, Hannah, du wirfst." Ellie war mit einer Gruppe anderer Schüler auf den Hof gekommen, doch irgendwie hatten die sie alle überholt und sie ging alleine. Als sie die drei Mädchen ankommen sah, blieb sie stehen, verzog aber keine Miene. Normalerweise weiteten sich ihre Rehaugen hinter ihrer Brille, als wollten sie aus den Augenhöhlen quellen und weglaufen, doch heute blickte sie völlig entspannt, fast belustigt. "Hey! Ellie!", begrüßte Hanna sie höhnisch, "Wie geht es dir!" "Ausgezeichnet", entgegnete Ellie, anscheinend ehrlich gut gelaunt, "Ich habe fantastisch geschlafen. Du?" "Ich habe nur von dir geträumt, Baby", grinste Hanna und gab ein Handzeichen. Dina machte einen raschen Schritt vorwärts und packte Ellies rechten Arm, Thabea griff sich den Linken. Ellie machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Vielleicht versuchte sie diese Strategie, die Präventionslehrer immer vorschlugen: "Einfach ignorieren, die Mobber wollen bloß Aufmerksamkeit." "Wenn du wählen könntest", sagte Ellie plötzlich, als Hannah um sie herum ging und die Reißverschlüsse an Ellies Schultasche öffnete, "ob du ein Ohr oder ein Auge verlierst, Hannah, was würdest du wählen?" "Meinen Arsch", entgegnete Hannah stumpf und zog Ellies Schreibblock aus dem Ranzen. Ellie deutete, soweit sie konnte, ein Schulterzucken an. Etwas störte Dina an ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirkte so beherrscht, so selbstsicher. Wurden sie gefilmt, oder sowas? Lieferten sie Ellie gerade Beweise für die Lehrer? "Biologie: Fortpflanzung?", las Hannah vom Block ab, "Ellie, Liebes, denkst du ehrlich, dass du ''dieses Wissen später Mal brauchen wirst?" Nun lächelte Ellie eindeutig. "Hannah, Liebes, wenn deine Eltern dieses Wissen gehabt hätten, hätten sie dich vermutlich verhütet." "Fresse!", knurrte Thabea und versetzte Ellie mit der freien Hand einen Schlag in die Magenkuhle. Das Mädchen gab keinen Laut von sich und verzog keine Miene. Auch Thabea schien das seltsam zu finden. "Bist du auf Drogen, oder sowas?" Hannah hatte den Block derweil weit über den Hof geworfen und wühlte weiter in ihrem Ranzen. "Das war eben frech von dir, Ellie, du hast meine Gefühle verletzt", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der ironisch klingen sollte, dabei aber scheiterte. Dina wusste auch, wieso: Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte Hannah durch Zufall erfahren, dass ihre Eltern wirklich nie ein Kind gewollt hatten. Sie machte viele Witze darüber und sprach es sonst nicht an, aber Dina wusste, dass ihr dieses Wissen zu schaffen machte. Hannah warf Ellies Anspitzer weg, ihre Federmappe flog in die Büsche, zuletzt zerrte Hannah ein paar Schulbücher raus, riss wahllos Seiten heraus und warf sie willkürlich weg. "Hannah, übertreib nicht", riet Dina, wobei sie versuchte, nicht zu ernst oder besorgt zu klingen. "Mach dir nicht in die Boxer-Shorts", widersprach Thabea, "Hier würde man uns nur von der Chemie oder der 9B aus richtig sehen, und die ist heute nicht da. Meine Schwester ist da drin, die haben heute Wandertag." "Chemie ist auch leer", ergänzte Ellie süffisant. "Schnauze", fuhr Thabea sie an. "Hey, was ist das?", fragte Hannah überrascht, "Dein Tagebuch?" Sie hielt das letzte Buch in der Hand. Es war kein Schulbuch, das stand fest, es wirkte alt und der Einband glänzte leicht silbrig. Hannah blätterte durch die Seiten. "Oh, du hast alle Menschen aufgeschrieben, die dich mögen und wertschätzen", stellte sie fest. Sie zeigte das Buch Dina und Thabea. Die Seiten waren allesamt leer. "Mal was rein", riet Thabea, "Oder schreib was!" Dina beobachtete wieder Ellies Gesicht. Irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht. "Seit wann sind deine Augen so dunkel?", fragte sie plötzlich, fast intuitiv, als hätte sie es selbst noch nicht wirklich bemerkt. Und in diesem Augenblick befreite sich Ellie: Wie riss ihren rechten Arm hoch und Dina, überrascht von Ellies Kraft, wurde zurückgeworfen wie ein Papierpüppchen. Sie knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Pflasterstein und vor ihren Augen tanzten weiße Lichter. Dann hörte die Thabea wütend aufbrüllen. Rasch blinzelte sie die Lichtblitze weg und sah, wie Thabea versuchte, Ellie nieder zu ringen. Tabby machte Kampfsport und war etwas übergewichtig, ihre Masse verschaffte hatte ihr seit ihrer Kindheit einen Vorteil bei Raufereien verschafft, doch Ellie einzufangen schien plötzlich, als wollte man ein Frettchen greifen, das Säugetier-Equivalent einer Schlange. Und dann gab es plötzlich einen Ruck und Dina sah Blut und hörte Thabea schreien. Und sie sah, dass Ellie das Buch in der Hand hielt, das silberne Buch. Sie sah wie sich Hannah von hinten auf Ellie werfen wollte. Dann verschwamm Dinas Sicht und sie spürte etwas Warmes ihre Stirn hinunterrinnen. Sie erwachte, als Ellie sie gewaltsam am Kragen ihres T-Shirts hochriss. "Hey, Dina!", sagte sie und immitierte dabei Hannahs Tonlage. "Was...", begann Dina mühsam, doch zum einen war ihr Hals extrem trocken und zum anderen rauschten so viele Fragen durch ihren Kopf, dass es unmöglich war, eine einzelne zu greifen und auszuformulieren. Stattdessen gab sie ein qualvolles Stöhnen von sich. "Du wolltest es mir immer sagen, oder?", sinierte Ellie spöttisch, "Dass es dir leidtut, dass du all das gar nicht willst... Arme, arme Dina, sie will die Leben anderer Menschen gar nicht ruinieren!" Etwas in Ellies Händen glänzte, doch Dina konnte ihr nur in die Augen starren. Sie waren nicht gänzlich dunkel, das Goldbraun, dass Ellie immer gehabt hatte, war noch da, nur... Es sah als, als hätte jemand auf ihre Iris geschrieben, als wären lauter kleine Buchstaben, oder buchstabenähnliche Zeichen, auf ihre Augen tätowiert. "Da du all diese Dinge letztenendes eh nie aussprichst", verkündete Ellie fast feierlich, "werde ich dir nun die Zunge herausschneiden. Ich betäube dich vorher, du wirst es nicht fühlen. Du wirst nur wissen, dass du, wenn du wieder aufwachst, keine Zunge mehr haben wirst. In diesem Sinne: Gute Nacht." Damit schlug Ellie Dinas Kop erneut hart auf die Pflastersteine. ''Polizeibericht vom 4.3.2017 Elleonore 'Ellie' Rot (15) wird wegen Mordes und schwerer Körperverletzung gesucht. Am Morgen, gegen 7:40 Uhr, betrat sie das Schulgelände des Gymnasiums Birkenwald. Dort verstümmelte sie drei Mitschülerinnen. * Hannah Nguyen (15) wurden schwere Verletzungen am Unterleib zugefügt, insbesonders ihr Hintern scheint unter Einwirkungen von Krallen oder stumpfer Klingen zerfetzt worden zu sein. Ab 19:53 ist sie bei Bewusstsein, allerdings zu verstört, eine Aussage zu machen. * Thabea Brunner (16) wurde die linke Hand und ein Teil des linkes Beines abgetrennt, die Wunde an der Hand wirkt, als wäre die Hand abgerissen, das Bein scheint fast chirurgisch amputiert, sogar die Blutung wurde kontrolliert gestoppt. Thabea Brunner steht zum Zwecke der Schmerzlinderung gegenwärtig unter Betäubung. * Dina Reiver (16) wurde die Zunge mit einer Linkshänderschere herausgetrennt. Sie gab schriftlich an, sie und die anderen haben Elleonore angegriffen und diese habe sich äußerst gewaltsam verteidigt. '' ''Nach dem Kampf auf dem Schulhof betrat Elleonore Rot das Schulgebäude und tötete zwei Lehrer. * August Brunner (56), Vater des Opfers Thabea Brunner (s.o.), Lehrer für Sozialkunde. Zweimal aufgrund des Verdachtes auf Belästigung Minderjähriger vor Gericht geladen, allerdings beide Male für unschuldig befunden. Eine Zeugin hatte Elleonore Rot damals als ein Opfer angegeben. * Urs Holzenbrot (41), Schulleiter, hatte in der Vergangenheit mehrere Konfrontationen mit der Täterin gehabt, nach Angaben von Zeugen hatte Elleonore den Schulleiter einer 'faschistischen Schulpolitik' beschuldigt, nachdem dieser ihr verboten hatte, ein T-Shirt mit dem Schriftzug der Heavy Metal-Band 'Corpse Bride' in der Schule zu tragen. Er hatte dies mit der Befürchtung begründet, es könne Schüler zur Nekrophilie und dem Hören von unchristlicher Musik verleiten. Beide Lehrer wurden durch das gewaltsame Aufreißen der Kehle getötet, Brunner wurde mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand kastriert, offenbar wa er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Leben. Elleonore Rot wurde anschließend nicht mehr gesehen, ein Brief, den sie zu Hause hinterlegt hat, deutet auf suizidale Absichten hin, ist allerdings zu vage um genaue Aussagen zu treffen. Elleonore Rot ist groß, schlank und hat rote Haare, sie trägt eine Brille und wurde zuletzt in einer schwarzen Jacke und einer dunkelgrauen Hose gesehen. Sie hat eine Verletzung an der Unterlippe und umklammerte laut allen Zeugen ein silbernes Buch. Laut Dina Reiver sind ihre Augen 'tätoviert', es wirkt als habe sie Schriftzeichen auf der Iris. Es wird von einem aus Rache motivierten Verbrechen ausgegangen, allerdings wird eine Verbindung zu kultistischen Praktiken nicht ausgeschlossen. Die Polizei bittet um Mithilfe der Bevölkerung, hilfreiche Hinweise werden geldlich entlohnt. Timothy hatte keinen guten Tag gehabt. Er hatte selten gute Tage. Daheim würde er Schläge dafür bekommen, dass er zu spät kam, doch er musste den Umweg durch die engen Gassen nehmen, auf der Hauptstraße tummelten sich die anderen Kinder. Für die war er Freiwild. Und jetzt hatte es natürlich noch angefangen zu regnen. Trübsinnig betrachtete Timothy sein Spiegelbild in den Pfützen. Er sah die Spiegelungen der Häuserdächer, der Straßenantennen, er sah die Spieglungen der Wolken, er sah ein... Buch? Er blinzelte. Da lag ein Buch in der Pfütze. Doch war es eben schon da gewesen, für einen Moment hatte es wie eine Reflektion im Wasser ausgesehen, statt wie ein echter Gegenstand. Timothy schlug es auf, doch alle Seiten waren leer. Vielleicht hatte der Besitzer es deswegen weggeworfen? Instinktiv drehte sich Timothy um. Am Ende der Gasse stand ein großes, rothaariges Mädchen. Sie lächelte ihm zu, fast aufmunternd, dann rannte sie weg. Timothy wäre ihr gefolgt, doch irgendwie konnte er nur dort im Regen stehen und starren. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, schnell nach Hause zu gehen und zu schlafen. Zu träumen. Ein Blitz erhellte den Himmel. In seinem Licht schien der Einband des feuchten Buches silbrig zu glitzern. Implord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Objekte